Abriendo los ojos
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Marinette y Adrien empiezan a darse cuenta de lo que sienten con pequeños empujones de sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette una vez más miraba con asombro y cierta confusión esa batalla de esgrima que tenían Adrien y Kagami.

La chica con ágil movimiento evadio el ataque de Adrien para agacharse y dar un golpe de una posición que confundiera al chico pero este retrocedió evitando el ataque por pocos centímetros.  
Kagami se puso de pie rápidamente y atacó con varios golpes seguidos haciendo retroceder a Adrien hasta quedar contra la pared.

Marinette: ¡Adrien!

Kagami giró un poco su mirada en dirección de la azabache y el rubio aprovechó la abertura dándole con la punta de su estoqueta en el pecho.

Adrien: ¡Gane!

Adrien soltó el arma, estiró sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo agotado sin siquiera sacarse el casco.

Adrien: Esto cada vez se vuelve más agotador.

Kagami se sacó el casco para mostrar una sonrisa burlona mientras Marinette se acercaba con dos toallas y dos botellas de agua.

Kagami: Te estás volviendo viejo, está vez te agotaste rápido.

Tomó la botella de agua que le dio Marinette mientras Adrien se sacaba el casco para beber agua.

Adrien: Si, estoy un poco fuera de forma.

"Me duele todo el cuerpo ya que ayer Queen B me persiguió por 3 horas por que Ladybug dijo que al que más quería del equipo era a mí. Lástima que sólo lo dijo por amistad."

Bebió el agua para no soltar un grito de frustración.

Marinette: P-pero aún así perdiste... ¡Digo! Aún así mataste... ¡No! Aún así ganaste.

Adrien miró a la chica confundido pero le sonrió para que se calme un poco.

Kagami: ¿Ya te estas olvidando de mi Mari? Recuerda que yo te invité.

Kagami abrazo a Marinette con el rostro fingiendo seriedad.

Ella y Marinette se hicieron muy buenas amigas hace unos meses.

Marinette: Kagami, apestas a sudor.

La chica se apartó rápido de Marinette y Adrien casi escupe el agua por aguantarse la risa.

Kagami: ¡Es que llevó 2 horas entrenando! Y Adrien huele peor.

Marinette: Adrien es distinto, el siempre apesta. ¡Digo! ¡Me gusta tu olor! Me recuerda al camembert.

Kagami: Si ¿por qué será? ¿No te bañas?

El rubio apartó la mirada con cierto enojó pero no por las chicas, más bien por el causante de su hedor.

Adrien: No tengo idea.

Chloe: ¡Marinette!

Antes de seguir hablando del mal holor de Adrien Chloe llegó a la escuela muy enojada y Marinette se defendió con las manos.

Marinette: No se que se me olvidó está vez pero lo siento.

La rubia le jaló de la oreja con fuerza sin darle importancia a los otros dos y Marinette le jaló del cabello a pesar de que la culpa era suya.

Chloe: ¡Nos citaste a mi y a Alya para verte en el parque hace dos hora!

Marinette: ¡Lo siento, lo olvidé!

Kagami las separo y suspiro cansada.

Kagami: Sigo sin saber como dos chicas que se llevan tan mal son amigas.

Marinette/ Chloe: ¡No somos amigas!

Kagami: Si claro y Adrien no es teñido.

Adrien: ¡Oye! Es natural.

La rubia dio un chasquido de dedos al recordar algo.

Chloe: Cierto, ya llego tu tinte especial. Lo dejaron en mi casa por error.

Adrien: Que gran amiga eres Chloe.  
.

.  
Luego de unos minutos Marinette fue arrastrada por Chloe ya que la maestra les dio un trabajo en grupo con ella y Alya.

Ahora Kagami y Adrien esperaban cada uno sus respectivos vehículos.

Kagami: Oye Adrien ¿te gusta Marinette?

Adrien: Claro que me gusta, es una muy buena amiga.

Kagami: Me refiero a que si te gustaría que ella sea más que tu amiga.

El rubio le sonrió y la chica abrió la boca sorprendida.

Adrien: Si. Me gustaría que ella sea mi mejor amiga.

La peliazul lo miró con lástima y suspiro profundo.

Kagami: ¿Sabes Adrien? Tu y yo tenemos los mismos gustos.

El rubio la miró con sorpresa.

Adrien: ¿Tú también eres narcisista en secreto?

Kagami: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Adrien: Yo tampoco.

Miró a otro lado avergonzado y ella prefiero ignorar ese tema.

Kagami: Me refiero a que a mi me gustan... las chicas.

Adrien: A mi también.

Adrien le sonrió alegré y ella lo miró con seriedad.  
Era obvio que el no le entendía así que volvío a suspirar.

Kagami: Dime ¿qué harías si Marinette consigue... una pareja?

El rubio sonrió alegré al pensar en su amiga feliz con un novio.

Adrien: Le desearía lo mejor.

El auto de Kagami llegó y antes de subirse miró a Adrien con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kagami: Pues este jueves estaré sola, la invitare a un hotel donde me hospedo a pasar la noche y seremos felices para siempre.

Cerró la puerta y se fue dejando a Adrien confundido.

Adrien: ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

Poco después el guardaespaldas de Adrien llegó en el auto y se fue a su casa restandole importancia a lo que le dijo Kagami mientras Plagg se lamentaba por el destino de la humanidad si la siguiente generación era como su portador.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.  
¡Hola!

Como dudo que continúe las historias que empecé antes de éste año por haber borrado los borradores, publicaré nuevas historias y está tendrá 15 capítulos.  
Quizás continúe alguna pero en otro momento será.

Esperó que les haya gustado el inicio.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	2. Chapter 2

Todas las chicas se reunían en la habitación de Marinette, estaban sentadas en el suelo y miraban a cierta persona morena con enojó.

Nino: Así que ¿qué hacen para divertirse?

Alya: Nino, vete a tu casa.

Nino: Ni quería estar con ustedes tampoco.

El chico se puso de pie y se fue con el plato de galletas que los padres de Marinette habían dejado para que coman pero no le dieron importancia (se acercaba el examen médico en la escuela)

Marinette: Así que Chloe ¿para qué llamaste a todas a MÍ casa sin decirme?

La rubia sonrió con cierta malicia.

Chloe: Te lo diré pero antes que nada quiero que la que no sea virgen que levante la mano.

Nadie levantó la mano, solo miraron a otro lado avergonzadas.

Chloe: Entonces que levante la mano quien ya dio su primer besó.

Lila, Marinette y Mylene levantaron las manos.

Alya: ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

Alya se acercó a su amiga con una lámpara y la encendió cerca de ella.

Alya: Habla ahora y la condena no será tan extensa ¿Con quién te diste tu primer besó?

Kagami: ¿Fue con Adrien?

Todas miraron a Marinette por unos segundos y luego empezaron a reír por al menos 5 minutos hasta que Marinette se enojó y las quiso echar de su casa.

Marinette: ¡Váyanse!

Alix: No te enojes Marinette, es solo que pensar en que Adrien te besé es difícil de creer.

La azabache se inflo de mejillas y les dio la espalda.

Marinette: Pues no les diré con quien me besé.

Chloe: No nos importa, ni que fuese Chat noir.

Un gran silencio se formó, nadie veía el rostro de Marinette pero notaban que sus orejas estaban rojas de la vergüenza y lo entendieron todo.

Todas: ¡¿Te besaste con Chat noir?!

Alya: Alguien que me presté su escopeta por que mataré a un mujeriego por jugar con mi amiga y con Ladybug.

Lila: El papá de Sabrina confiscó mi escopeta cuando venía.

Kagami: Más importante que éso ¿cómo pasó?

Todas miraron a Marinette atentas mientras esta se volteaba para verlas y pensaba que inventar para no levantar sospechas.

Marinette: Y-yo... una vez cuando el estaba siendo controlado pasé cerca justo en medio de la pelea, nos chocamos y así fue como pasó.

Termino con una sonrisa nerviosa pero sus amigas le creyeron igual.

Sabrina: Ahora que me doy cuenta, Alya y Nino estan saliendo ¿aún no se besaron?

Todas miraron a Alya y Marinette suspiro profundo por que se olvidaron de ella.

Alya: Una chica tiene sus secretos y para su información no fue Nino el que me dio mi primer besó. Pero no se esfuercen en adivinar por que no se los diré.

Prefirieron no seguir con el tema y miraron a Chloe para que tome la palabra.

Chloe: Bueno... veran... hace unos días me tropecé de las escaleras.

Alix: Toooorpe.

Miró a Alix y a las que se contuvieron la risa con enojó y prosiguió.

Chloe: Bueno... caí sobre Nathaniel.

Nuevamente el silencio se formó en la habitación pero esta vez era por que querian que ella prosiga.

Chloe: Bueno, eso es todo, ya nos podemos ir.

Se iba a poner de pie pero Rose se lo impidió.

Rose: ¡Se sienta ahora mismo y nos dice como fue el besó entre tomate y limón!

Chloe: ¡No fue un beso! Más bien fue un doloroso choque de dientes.

Juleka: Un choque de dientes que duro una hora mientras cambiaban fluidos corporales.

Chloe: ¡No es cierto! N-nos separamos adoloridos, el soltó un par de maldiciones, me dijo idiota y se fue.

Juleka: Genial, Nathaniel tiene agallas.

Mylene: Si, tantas agallas que no va a la escuela hace 4 días.

Chloe evadio los comentarios y habló con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Chloe: Bueno, gracias a que en ese momento no fue tímido recordé algo del pasado y es posible que nos casemos. Bueno, adiós.

Se fue corriendo dejando a todas en shock por tal aclaración.

Marinette: ¿E-ella dijo que se casarian?

Alya: N-no, seguro dijo que irían de cacería.

Alix: Si, suena lógico así que no volvamos a hablar del tema.

Mientras ellas seguían negando lo que acababan de oir Kagami sonreía con burla ya que le parecía gracioso que no logren procesar lo que Chloe dijo antes de huir.  
.

.  
En la noche.

Ladybug y Chat noir peleaban con un akumatizado con el poder de levitar los objetos.

El felino se acercó al enemigo evadiendo todo lo que le lanzaba pero antes de poder atacar a su oponente este lo levantó por los aires y lo movía de un lugar a otro.

Chat noir: ¡Mi Lady, no creo que un gato volando sea algo normal!

Miró como abajo Ladybug lo mirada con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados.

Ladybug: ¡¿No conoces la canción del gato volador?!

Chat noir: ¡No es momento para bromas! ¡Haz que me baje o algo saldrá de mi y no será una bola de pelo!

La chica soltó una pequeña risa antes de volver al acción.

Ladybug: ¡Amuleto encantado!

De su amuleto apareció una linterna, miró a su compañero el cual estaba algo verde, luego al villano y sonrió.

Ladybug: Lo tengo ¡Chat, atrapa!

Le lanzó la linterna al mareado héroe y este entendio el plan.

Chat noir: Un akuma de noche más el resplandor de una linterna que lo alumbre de golpe, ya entendí.

Apuntó a su enemigo con la luz de la linterna y éste se cubrió el rostro cegado... pero para desgracia de Chat noir movió la mano con la que lo controlaba y salió volando a quien sabe donde.

Ladybug aprovechó la oportunidad, se acercó al akumatizado, le sacó la pulsera donde tenía la mariposa y la liberó.

Ladybug: No más maldades para ti mariposa.

La atrapó con su yoyo y la purifico.

Ladybug: Adiós mariposita.

Agarró la linterna que se le cayó a su amigo antes de "desaparecer" y la lanzó a los aires.

Ladybug: ¡Ladybug milagrosa!

Todo volvió a la normalidad y se acercó al confundido hombre.

Ladybug: No se preocupe ya todo esta bien.

Hombre: Gracias Ladybug pero ¿dónde está Chat noir?

Ella miró a todos lados y se encogió de hombros.

Ladybug: Probablemente tenía algo que hacer y se fue.

Hombre: Tienes razón.

Mientras tanto a muchos metros de la antiguo zona de batalla cierto héroe felino salia adolorido de un contenedor de basura mientras se tocaba la espalda.

Chat noir: Ahora ya se lo que sintió el hombre araña.

Su transformación se acabó y como no tenía queso ni su celular a mano se tuvo que ir caminando mientras Plagg se burlaba de el.

Y así se fue lentamente sabiendo que cuando llegase a casa estaría en problemas por llegar tan tardé.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

La profesora miró a sus alumnos con seriedad.

Profesora: Les informó que su amigo Adrien tuvo un accidente y no podrá venir.

Todos se preocuparon al oir éso.

¿Qué pudo pasarle a Adrien? ¿Le choco un auto, una moto, le asaltaron o peor aún, desobedecio a su padre y le tocó la chancla?

Profesora: Al parecer estaba bailando en el baño y se cayó.

Alix: ¡Tooooorpe!

Bueno, al menos no era nada grave.

Pero aún así Nino y Alya planeaban ir a verlo después de clases (el primero para burlarse como todo buen amigo y la segunda para llevar a Marinette).

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
¡Hola!

Segundo capítulo de esta particular historia.

Me alegra que les haya gustado y hayan dejado reviews.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	3. Chapter 3

La lluvia caía en París, Ladybug y Chat noir estaban envueltos por una especie de cadenas que no los dejaba mover y por si eso no fuese poco Ladybug estaba inconciente.

Chat noir: ¿Ladybug? Por favor reacciona.

El anillo del héroe perdió la última garra y se destransformo.

Adrien: ¡Rayos! ¡Plagg, vete a comer lombrices o algo y ven rápido!

Extrañamente el kwami no dijo nada, se fue volando a toda velocidad para buscar algo para comer y poder ayudar a su portador.

Hawk Moth: Valla, valla, valla. Así que las sospechas que tenía eran ciertas.

Hawk Moth hizo su aparición y Adrien lo miró con enojó.

Adrien: ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Ladybug o lo lamentaras!

El hombre sonrió y se acercó a la chica.

Hawk Moth: Ella a mi no me importa, lo único que quiero es esto.

Le sacó los aretes y ella perdió su transformación dejando a Adrien atonico.

Adrien: ¿M-Marinette?

Hawk Moth: Con estos aretes y tu anillo tendre el poder para cambiar mi pasado.

Adrien forcejeo inútilmente mientras Hawk Moth se acercaba con una inmensa sonrisa a quitarle el anillo.

¿A caso ése era el fin? ¿Perdieron?

De pronto se oyó el sonido de un despertador y Adrien se despertó sudando por el sueño que acababa de tener.

Adrien: Solo fue un sueño.

Apago el alarma de su celular y miró donde Plagg dormía rodeado de quesos.

Adrien: ¿Por qué soñé éso? Marinette no es Ladybug... ¿verdad?

Lo pensó por un rato y luego sacudió la cabeza.

Adrien: Éso es imposible.

Se levantó y se fue al baño intentando olvidar ése sueño.  
.

.  
Ya en la escuela.

Marinette tenía sus manos juntas mientras se disculpaba con Alya y Nino.

Marinette: ¡Lo siento mucho! Por mi culpa no hemos podido ver a Adrien.

Alya apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Alya: Ya Marinette, llevas haciendo éso desde ayer.  
Nino me dijo que Adrien ya vendrá hoy así que no hay problema... aunque en verdad me interesa saber por que no eres bienvenida en la casa de Adrien.

La azabache solo sonrió nerviosa.  
Al parecer el padre de Adrien si se enojó por lo del libro.

Chloe: Seguro es por que el señor Agreste no quiere a gente con piojos.

Inevitablemente Chloe al oir la conversión se metió.

Marinette: Éso explica por que nunca te vas a su casa.

Chloe: ¡Oye!

Marinette: ¡Te oigo!

Las dos se miraron con chispas el los ojos.

Alix y Kim ya estaban sacando las palomitas para la pelea y...

Adrien: Buenos días... ¿están peleando?

Adrien llegó de golpe y las dos se abrazaron falsamente.

Chloe: Como crees Adri, la panadera y yo sólo jugábamos ¿verdad?

Marinette asintió y miró al rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa por casi ser vista peleando.

Marinette: Si mi amor, la oxigenada y yo solo jugábamos.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se fue a su asiento con cansancio.

Marinette y Chloe rompieron su falso abrazo y se fueron a sus asiento limpiandose por haberse tocados.

Alya se acercó un poco a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona.

Alya: ¿Te haz dado cuenta que le haz dicho mi amor a Adrien?

Marinette: ¡¿Qué?!

Se paró sobresaltada lista para empacar sus cosas e ir a vivir a otro país pero Alya la sentó.

Alya: Tranquila que parece que nadie más se dio cuenta.

La azabache obedeció pero aún así no se le pasaba los nervios.

Mente de Adrien.

"¿A caso Marinette me dijo mi amor? Na, seguro sólo fue mi imaginación."

Narración normal.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta que la profesora recordó algo.

Profesora: Por cierto, recordé decirles que el otro fin de semana haremos una excursión recreativa a un campamento, mañana deben traer la autorización de sus padres.

Kim levantó la mano para hablar.

Profesora: Y no Kim, no te dejaremos pelear con un oso ó mejor decir, no dejaremos que seas la cena del oso.

El chico bajo la mano enojado mientras que Adrien pensaba en que éso le despejaria la mente, sólo debía lograr que su padre le de el permiso.

Profesora: Ahora la señorita Marinette les dará un listado con lo que tienen que llevar.

Marinette pasó al frente y se puso a repartir ésa lista a cada uno de sus compañeros y como Adrien era el que se sentaba en frente lo recibió primero y se puso a leer en voz baja.

Adrien: Carpa para 4 como máximo... bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, linternas, bolsas de dormir, bla, bla, bla, bla, trajes de baño para nadar en el lago, bla, bla, bla... ¡Trajes de baños!

Todos miraron a Adrien y este los ignoró a todos.

"¡¿Por qué rayos debe de haber un lugar para nadar?! Con lo inocente que es mi Marinette tendré que cuidarla de que ningún cochino se quiera aprovechar de su ingenuidad."

Adrien: ¡¿Por qué usé un adjetivo posesivo con mi amiga?! Ya me estoy volviendo loco.

Se sacudió el cabello sin darse cuenta de que lo volvió a gritar.

Profesora: Nino, por favor lleva a Adrien a la enfermería.

Nino: Vamos bro.

El rubio levantó la mirada confundido.

Adrien: ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Nino: A la enfermería.

El chico se sobresalto.

Adrien: ¿Te sientes mal?

Nino: ¡Tú! Eres el que está mal. Kim agarrale de los pies y yo de los brazos.

Kim: Ok, pero ¿por qué siempre me tocan los pies?

Adrien: ¡No me toquen, yo estoy bien!

Y se lo llevaron a la enfermería a la fuerza mientras Marinette lo veía con preocupación.  
.

.  
Ésa misma noche.

Ladybug y Chat noir perseguían a un akumatizado capas de dividirse en dos y lanzar todo tipo de pelotas.

Ladybug: ¿Por qué la otra vez te fuiste sin decirme?

Un balón de fútbol iba a pegarle en el rostro pero Chat noir atrapó el balón con una mano.

Chat noir: No te abandoné, cuando alumbre al akumatizado el me mando a volar y tu ni cuenta te diste.

Ladybug giró su yoyo para formar un escudo contra los balones.

Ladybug: Lo siento.

Chat noir: Créeme que yo lo sentí más my Lady.

Se tocó la espalda y uno de los akumatizados saltó hacía ellos mientras el otro seguía tirando todo tipo de balones.

Akumatizado: ¡Prestenme atención! ¡Hagan caso al Deportista!

El felino lo detuvo con su bastón y lo lanzó atras de él.

Chat noir: ¿Es enserio? Hawt Moth se esta quedando sin ideas para los nombres.

Deportista: ¡Cállate!

Le lanzó una pelota, Chat noir sonrió y se preparó para patearla.

Chat noir: ¡Tiro de chanfle de Chat noir!

Pateo el balón, lo mando a volar lejos y Ladybug lo miró con espanto.

Ladybug: ¡Chat!

El héroe se agachó y se tocó el pié al borde del llanto.

Ladybug: ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Por qué pateaste esa bola de bolos?!

El chico no le respondió sólo levantó dos dedos y señaló a uno de los akumas.

Chat noir: P-por f-favor, u-usa tu a-amuleto rápido para volver todo a l-la normalidad.

La chica obedeció y uso su amuleto del cual recibió un trofeo.

Ladybug: Lo tengo.

Miró a un akuma y luego al otro con una sonrisa.

Ladybug: Les iba a dar el trofeo por el mejor deportista pero ¿a quién si son dos?

Los dos akumas se miraron desafiantes.

Deportista: ¡Me lo dará a mi!

Deportista: ¡No, a mi!

Deportista: ¡Tu sólo eres un clon!

Deportista: ¡Tu eres el clon!

Ladybug miraba todo con una sonrisa pero Chat noir ya no aguantaba más.

Chat noir: ¡Ya me aburrí! ¡Cataclismo!

Saltó sobre uno de los akumas, desintegró el medallón de segundo lugar que tenía y salió la mariposa.

Chat noir: ¡Ahora Ladybug!

Ladybug: ¡Si!

Luego de purificar la mariposa y regresar todo a la normalidad incluido el pié de su compañero se acercó a chocar los puños con él.

Ladybug/ Chat noir: Ganamos.

Ladybug: Pero ¿cómo supiste cual era el verdadero?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

Chat noir: No lo sabía, ataque a la suerte.

Ella sonrió con burla.

Ladybug: Un gato negro con suerte, ésa es nueva.

El rubio se le acercó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Chat noir: ¿Qué tal si tu eres mi bruja y yo tu fiel gatito?

La azabache imitó el gesto pero con los brazos cruzados.

Ladybug: ¿Me llamaste bruja minino?

El se acercó aún más.

Chat noir: Éso explicaría por que estoy tan loco por ti.

Ella se acercó más y le dijo algo que el no escucho debido a que le vino la imagen de su sueño y se alejó al pensar que era Marinette con quien hablaba.

Ladybug: ¿Sucede algo?

Chat noir: Esto... debo irme antes que se terminé mi transformación. ¡Adiós!

Y se fue dejando a Ladybug confundida.

Ladybug: A lo mejor en verdad es tímido.

Le resto importancia y también se fue a su casa antes de que su transformación acabé.

Continuará...  
.

.  
¡Hola!

¿Ya logré captar su atención ó aún no?

Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de casi no asistir a la escuela por una semana Nathaniel había regresado y con más valentía.

Nathaniel: ¡Marinette, me gustas!

Kim: Yo también te quiero Nath.

Así es, practicaba en el baño con ayuda de sus amigos como declararse.

Nathaniel: ¿Enserio?

Kim: Na, mentira. Estás bien feo.

Nathaniel: ¡Kim!

El chico solo se encogió de hombros.

Kim: Yo sólo digo lo que ella diría.

Adrien se acercó con una sonrisa a Nathaniel.

Adrien: Tan sólo debés ser tu mismo y ella te aceptará.

Nathaniel: Es fácil para ti decirlo señor modelo.

Nino que hasta el momento había permanecido en un rincón pensando en lo idiota que es su mejor amigo se acercó.

Nino: ¿Por qué no hacemos lo que hiciste conmigo la otra vez?

Adrien: Buena idea.

Y así Adrien y los demas le iban a decir por el comunicador que decirle a Marinette.

Nathaniel se acercó a pasó decidió a Marinette y Nino fue el primero en hablarle.

"Nino: Dile, hola belleza."

Nathaniel: Hola belleza.

Marinette miró a Nathaniel confundida.

Marinette: ¿Hola?

"Ivan: Dile, eres mi mundo con una sonrisa."

Nathaniel: Eres mi mundo con una sonrisa.

La azabache lo miró aún más confundido mientras Iván se daba un golpe en la cabeza.

"Max: Dile, eres la X de mi Y."

Nathaniel:... Extrañé verte.

"Kim: Dile, te jede el ala."

Nathaniel: Te jede el ala.

Marinette: ¡¿Qué?!

Nathaniel retrocedió asustado mientras se oía la risa de Kim.

"Adrien: Rápido, dile, te amo."

Nathaniel: ¡Dice Adrien que te ama!

El rubio salió del escondite avergonzado.

Adrien: ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡A ti te gusta no a mi!

Marinette quedó en shock, eso si que le dolió.

Nathaniel: S-si ¡Tu me gustas Marinette!

La peliazul no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a Adrien y le sonrió.

Marinette: Me alegra conocer tus sentimientos Agreste.

Y se fue dejando a Nathaniel dolido por ser ignorado y a Adrien asustado por un motivo que desconocía.  
.

.  
En hora de educación física.

El profesor miraba a Adrien y a Nathaniel que estaban deprimidos en un rincón preocupado.

Profesor: ¿Se sienten bien?

Nathaniel: Me ignoraron.

Adrien: Creo que hice algo malo pero no se que.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y prefiero seguir con la clase con los demás alumnos.

Profesor: Muy bien, empecemos con un poco de estiramient...

Una exposición se hizo presente y el profesor maldijo por lo bajo.

Profesor: Al fin que aparece un maestro hombre y se debe evacuar ¡Todos busquen un lugar seguro pero rápido!

Todos se fueron caminando tranquilos como si nada pasase menos Marinette y Adrien los cuales ya no estaban.

Chloe vio como Nathaniel seguía en el rincón y se acercó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Chloe: Hola super tomate.

Nathaniel: Por favor cielo, haz que me caiga un rayo.

Chloe: Estamos en alerta akuma, no es bueno quedarse aquí.

El chico suspiro profundo y se levantó.

No quería ser una molestia para los héroes si el akuma llegaba hasta la escuela.

Nathaniel: ¿Adónde vamos a ocultarnos?

Chloe: Estoy pensando en algún lugar oscuro.

El chico se sobresalto.

Nathaniel: ¡¿Qué?!

Chloe: Bromeó. Por cierto ¿qué pasa con mi rosa?

El pelirrojo miró a otro lado avergonzado y con cierto fastidiado.

Nathaniel: No se de que hablas.

Y se fueron a ocultar a lo que todo se calmaba.  
.

.  
Con el akuma.

Una mujer akumatizada con el poder de controlar las hormigas atacaba París.

Akuma: Eso es mis bebes, destruyan éste inmundo lugar.

Chat noir: Un lugar donde yo vivo no es inmundo.

La mujer se volteó y miró al héroe con una sonrisa malvada.

Akuma: ¿Sabes? Mis bebés son capaces de destruir toda la ropa.

El chico se acercó y le susurró con las mejillas algo rojas.

Chat noir: Interesante, enseguida viene Ladybug, la distraemos y...

Ladybug: ¿De qué hablan?

Chat noir: ¡Nada!

Se alejó del akuma asustado por casi ser descubierto.

Akuma: El muy cochino quería que mis hormigas coman tu traje y te dejen desnu...

Chat noir: ¡Cataclismo!

Se lanzó hacía la mujer pero está formó un muro con las ahora desintegradas hormigas.

Akuma: ¡Insolente!

Lo apuntó con su dedo y cientos de hormigas fueron hacía el felino.

Chat noir: ¡Traidora!

Sacó su báculo, lo giró a gran velocidad impidiendo que los insectos lo alcancen.

Ladybug aprovechó la oportunidad y atacó a su rival con su yoyo lanzandola a unos metros.

Ladybug: No se que pasa aquí pero luego hablamos Chat.

La akumatizada se paró y mando a gran cantidad de hormigas tras los héroes los cuales evadian el contacto contra los insectos.

Chat noir: Primero Marinette se enoja conmigo y ahora Ladybug ¿quién sigue? ¿Plagg?

Ladybug la miró confundida al oír su nombre de civil y las hormigas la alcanzaron.

Chat noir: ¡Ladybug, no!

Quiso ir a ayudarla pero la akumatizada se lanzó contra el.

Akuma: Lo siento gatito pero éste es el fin de tu mariquita.

El felino fruncio el ceño, con un ágil movimiento se deciso del agarre que le hizo la mujer y la mando lejos de un empujón para luego ir y liberar a Ladybug.

Chat noir: ¿Estas bien?

Ladybug: Si, no te preocupes.

El la miró preocupado ya que distinguía las partes rojizas y algo hinchadas de su piel.

Ladybug: ¡Amuleto encantado!

Está vez de su amuleto salió un extinguidor de fuego y sonrió.

Ladybug: El akuma parece estar en ese extraño sombrero que tiene, yo despejó el camino y tu liberas el akuma.

Chat noir asintió aún preocupado por su compañera.

Ladybug: ¡Ahora!

La chica se puso a rociar con el extinguidor mientras Chat noir aprovechaba ésa oportunidad para ir tras el akuma y derrotarlo.

Akuma: ¡Las hormiga también tienen alas!

Hormigas con alas la rodearon para quitarla por los cielos pero Chat noir le lanzó su bastón dando directo al sombrero.

Akuma: ¡Nooo!

El felino agarró el sombrero, se lo lanzó a Ladybug y esta purifico el akuma para luego usar el artefacto que le dio su amuleto para regresar todo a la normalidad.

Ladybug vio como su amigo se acercó y le extendío el puño.

Ladybug: Ganam...

Antes de que dijese algo Chat noir la abrazo con fuerzas por sorpresa.

Ladybug: No te preocupes Chat noir, estoy bien. Aunque posiblemente nunca tendré una granja de hormigas.

Chat noir: No bromes my Lady, no se que haría si te pasase algo.

Por un momento la azabache pensó en corresponder al abrazo pero sus miraculous sonaron y se separaron.

Chat noir: Muy bien my Lady, este apuesto gato debe irse.

Ladybug: Y está valiente mariquita también.

Y los dos se fueron por caminos opuestos.  
.

.  
Al terminar las clases.

La lluvia caía sobre las calles de París y está vez fue Adrien quien se olvidó el paraguas y su guardaespaldas hoy no iría por día libre.

Marinette se acercó y le extendío el paraguas.

Marinette: Si quieres vamos juntos.

El rubio la miró por unos instantes y nuevamente recordó su sueño. Pensó en que Marinette haya sufrido el ataque que Ladybug sufrió con el akuma anterior y le dolió en su interior.

Definitivamente no sabía por que pero pensar en su amiga herida le dolía tanto que hasta le daban ganas de gritar.

Definitivamente si era Ladybug, cosa que por suerte no es, le iba a prohibir seguir luchando.

Adrien: Esto... me quiero disculpar por lo de hoy. Se que siempre bromeó cuando los demás están presentes pero ahora que estamos solos quiero decirte que yo...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que Marinette le tapó los labios con su mano libre.

Marinette: No hablemos de éso ahora. Sólo vamos y disfrutemos de una caminata en la lluvia.

El chico sonrió y se fueron juntos bajo ése paraguas sin decir ninguna palabra. Sólo se oía las gotas de lluvia caer mientras Marinette no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Continuará...  
.

.  
¡Hola!

Próximo capítulo será una especie de relleno del pasado de dos personajes.

Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	5. Chapter 5

Un niño de unos 5 años estaba llorando solo en el parque y con su rodilla lástimada.

Sintió como alguien se acercó a el, levantó la mirada y vio a una niña de su edad que la miraba con curiosidad.

Niña: ¿Qué te sucede niño tomate?

Niño: ¡No me llamo tomate! Me llamó Nathaniel. ¿Y no vez que me caí y me lastime?

Niña: ¿Es grave? ¿Llamó al hospital?

Nathaniel: ¡No! Los doctores me querrán sacar el pié. Ya no me duele.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se contuvo las lágrimas ganando una risita de la niña.

Niña: Eres chistoso y lindo.

El pequeño Nathaniel puso cara de asco al ser llamado lindo por una niña.

Niña: Pero mi amigo Adrien es mucho más guapo y un día nos vamos a casar.

El niño sacó la lengua con asco pero ella solo río.

Niña: ¿Sabes? Mi mami siempre me dice que los hombres no lloran. Pero yo se que ustedes son muy débiles y siempre lloran.

Nathaniel: ¡Yo no soy débil! ¡Soy fuerte como un superhéroe!

Niña: Entonces demuestralo y no vuelvas a llorar.

El pelirrojo miró a la niña sorprendió por unos segundos y asintió decidió.

Nathaniel: ¡No voy a llorar nunca jamás por que soy un superhéroe!

La pequeña niña rubia le sonrió alegré antes de irse.

Niña: Muy bien super tomatito, esperó que cumplas tu promesa. Ah cierto, mi nombre es Chloe y soy una princesa.

Nathaniel: Cuanta imaginación tienen las niñas para pensar que son princesas.

Chloe se encogió de hombros y se fue donde no muy lejos estaba su madre.

.

.

Una semana después.

Chloe regreso al parque y vio como Nathaniel se peleaba con las palomas... e iba perdiendo.

Nathaniel: ¡Alejense de mi animales! ¡No quiero usar mi poder en seres inferiores!

Chloe: ¿Qué haces?

El niño se sobresalto y las palomas se fueron al ver como una señora que las alimentaba llegaba.

Nathaniel: Solo buscaba súbditos.

La rubia entre cerro los ojos.

Primero era héroe y ahora villano. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Santa Clous?

Miró al césped, vio un cuaderno con unos garabatos y se acercó contenta.

Chloe: Yo también quiero dibujar.

Nathaniel: ¡No toques éso! Es mío. Ve con tu amigo a dibujar con el.

Chloe: El es un chillón que nunca se aparta de a lado de su mamá, su papá me da miedo y hoy fueron a un parque de diversiones, o éso cree él, en verdad lo llevaron al dentista. Pero no lo digas, es un secreto.

Se sento en el césped, agarró el cuaderno y se puso a mirar los dibujos con una sonrisa mientras Nathaniel fruncia el ceño.

Nathaniel: ¡Te dije que no lo toq...

Chloe: Están muy bonitos.

El pelirrojo párpado y luego sonrió con orgullo.

Nathaniel: Dibujar bien es uno de mis grandes poderes.

La niña se puso de pie y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Chloe: Si un día dibujas una rosa como si fuese real y me la das olvidaré a Adrien y me casare contigo.

Nathaniel retrocedió con cara de asco.

Nathaniel: Entonces jamás te daré tal dibujó.

Chloe le sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

Chloe: ¿No lo recuerdas? Soy una princesa y siempre tengo lo que quiero.

Se fue corriendo mientras Nathaniel tomaba su cuaderno enojado.

Nathaniel: Niña tonta, fea, con piojos y oxigenada a corta edad. Yo jamás te haré tal dibujó.

Luego de éso Nathaniel no volvió a ver a Chloe en el parque con su madre.

Años después conoció a otra chica en la escuela llamada Chloe pero ella era una chica mandona, malhumorada y mimada así que descartó la idea de que fuese la niña a la que conoció de pequeño.

Fin... ¿ó inicio?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Regrese después de tanto tiempo dejando intriga.

Me enganché mucho con mis historias en wattpad, lo siento.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo luego de tanta espera.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


End file.
